


I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY (CUM)SHOT

by xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx (AmethystScholar)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hot, M/M, Yaoi, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is no god</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY (CUM)SHOT

washington bent ovfer hghamilton and whiksp4red into his eyebrows “r u redy son”

“yes…l,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,dADDY”

“good this is the way we take off clothes”

washgington pillled out a SHITLOAD (like hOLY FUCKING SHIT SO MJUCH LIEK SO MUCH THATS PROBABLY IMPOSSIBLE) of money!!!!!!!!!!! and he was like “ooo yea thats what im talking about” and he made hamilton eat the fucking money and they they took off cltohes. 30 minutes later, they were redy for the fuck

washington had a mighty man noodle, and hamilton held his own spam stick, gaggling and getting hard.

‘oo dad exercise your constitutional rights on me“

“okay son but we cannot have a party because america must vbe unitesd”

“shoot!”

“yeah dat is right aaron burr will shoot you lol”

“what”

“What”

“….”

“okay it is fuck time”

washing machine put his prince everhard of the netherlands into hamiltons armpit since gay sex hadnt been invented yet. a wave of come washed over them the end


End file.
